Paw Patrol and Friends / Rex the Pink Officer
Rex the Pink Officer Characters. Rex Weathers Ryder. Katie. Chase. Zuma. Skye. Rocky. Marshall. Rubble. ---- Story. It was another sunny day in Adventure Bay and Ryder was helping Skye paint her helicopter. Ryder had let Chase and Zuma play with paint balloons. They were having heaps of fun! Zuma: Take that dude! Chase was hit by a balloon and got green paint on him. Chase: Oh yeah? Take this! Zuma got hit with a yellow balloon. They both started to laugh. Then they saw Rex walking past. Rex didn't notice them. Chase and Zuma saw a chance to get him with a balloon. Chase took out a balloon. Zuma: I wonder what colour this one is. Chase: Yeah. But we are about to find out. Chase threw the balloon at Rex! It hit Rex and Bright Pink Paint splashed all over Rex! Chase and Zuma gasped. They didn't know the paint was Pink. Rex felt very silly. Rex: Oh No! Pink Paint! I can't let anyone see me like this. I have to hide! Rex ran off from the Lookout and to the outside of town. Chase and Zuma felt very bad now. They didn't mean to make Rex fell silly. Rex was running just outside town when he stopped! He saw Rubble and Marshall walking back to the Lookout. They were also walking towards Rex! When they saw Rex they started to laugh! Marshall: Rex! Your a Pink Officer! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Rubble: Oh Dear Rex! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Rex was embarrassed. He ran off and into town! He ran to the beach. He was happy he had lost Marshall and Rubble. But he was unhappy to see Rocky. Rocky was walking towards him. He had seen Rex running. Rex: Uh Oh! Rocky: Oh Dear Rex! Hahahahahahahaha! You have never looked more silly than that. Rex felt most embarrassed! He ran off. He soon stopped running at Katie's. Rex knew Katie was a girl. And he thought that she would laugh at him more than anyone. But just as Rex was about to walk off, Katie came outside. Katie: Wow Rex! What happened to you? Rex: I don't know. A paint balloon hit me. I don't know were it came from though. Katie: I see. Well why don't we get you cleaned up. Rex: Really? Katie: Of course. By the way you look I can tell the Pups have been teasing you. Rex: Thanks Katie. Soon Katie was cleaning Rex. She first gave him a bath. Then dried him. Then she polished his Tag and Collar. Brushed his Teeth. And lastly she brushed his fur. When she was done, Rex looked as good as new. Rex: Ah! That's better. Thanks Katie. Katie: No problem. Just then Chase and Zuma walked in. They saw how shiny Rex was. Chase: Wow Rex! You look great! Zuma: Yeah dude! Rex: Thanks guys. Chase: Eh. Rex. We have something to say to you. Rex: What's that? Zuma: It was us who got you with that Pink Balloon. Rex: What?! Chase: Yeah. Sorry Rex. Rex: Hmmmm. I guess it's alright. After all. You admitted you did it. And I'm all clean again. Zuma: Thanks Rex. Rex: No problem. The End. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Paw Patrol and Friends Category:Paw Patrol and Friends Season 1 Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon story